Like a Dream
by A Spell On You
Summary: Toothless, a boy of 17, is handsome, very friendly, a big group of friends, lots of charm, and a secret crush on a boy named Hiccup that goes to his school. Summer has come so the school goes on one last trip to an amusement park. Toothless has no clue what the day'll bring. He may even run into Hiccup while he's there and may leave with a boyfriend. Rating inside! AU 21st Century!
1. Toothless

**Hello! It's awesome to see you all again! Sorry it took so long to start up another story! It just took some time to get inspiration! And i found it! Again i had another dream. Not about Toothcup but about a crush i've had. So i just tweaked situation and altered the people! That's all! **

**I do hope you like this one. I don't exactly expect it to get too many reviews (as nice as that would be) but i'm going to try it out! If you'd like to review, i'd love it if you'd tell me what you think of it! **

**Rating: M for language, some sexual comments, sexual humor, a little angst, and sensuality**

**Summary: **Toothless is a boy of 17, very handsome, and very friendly. He has his group of friends, a lot of charm, and a secret crush on a boy named Hiccup that goes to his school. Now summer has come and the school goes on one last trip to an amusement park. Toothless had no clue though of what the day would bring. He may even run into Hiccup while he's there. And who knows? He may end up with a boyfriend in the end.

**Pairing: Toothcup**

**Review Please! Continuation depends on likable-ness of the story (Positive feedback. Like people not telling me it sucks.).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The wind blew through Toothless' silky black hair, making it even messier than before. Toothless grumped, and ran his hand through his hair, attempting to fix it. It was like every time he tried to fix himself up, something, always something, would come and mess him up. He pulled down on his shirt, hoping to smooth out the wrinkles.

Toothless was a seventeen year old boy. He had black hair that was shaggy and was mid neck length. It never seemed to stay in place, no matter what you did with it. His eyes were green, the type of green you'd find in plants and wildlife. He had very pale skin, not chalky, just white. His nose was a little rounded, which he couldn't stand. His build was average, but maybe a bit above. He wasn't buff, but he wasn't lanky either. He was very tall though, about six-foot and two inches. Most people consider him very handsome. Which he was, but he had a lot of trouble seeing what the fuss was about how he looked. It didn't matter to him he would say. But that was a lie.

There was one reason why he cared about how he looked. But sometimes it was hard to think of the reason. He'd deny it himself and carry on. But still everyday he'd find himself making himself look good, fixing his hair more, and wearing different cologne. And that reason was Hiccup.

Hiccup was a boy in his grade. Some would call him fairly average and easy to overlook, but he was enough to tie Toothless' stomach in knots. He had thick auburn colored hair that roughly fell to his shoulders. He had shinning grass-green eyes. His skin was pale, with a dark like tone to it. Not quite an olive tone, a little lighter than that. He had a thin, but muscular build. There were rumors about how muscular he was, which Toothless enjoyed thinking about, he got this way because he would help in his father's friends workshop.

Just the thought of Hiccup made Toothless crazy. It was ridiculous, Toothless knew, but it wasn't like he chose to become interested in Hiccup. He really didn't notice it until he began just staring at him all the time and, of course, the dreams.

Toothless honestly, didn't know him all too well, which drove him absolutely mad. But everyone else seemed to somehow know Hiccup. Everyone seemed to like him. He wasn't a jock or anything, he wasn't a skater either. He was just Hiccup. And that's what Toothless loved. He loved the originality. He was also very smart.

He sighed, blowing out a huge breath of air. He looked at his school, the big building, and all the kids that were walking into it. This was the last day of school. Well sort of. They had officially been let out the day before, but today they were taking one last class trip before the summer. That was going to an amusement park that was in their small city. It wasn't anything big, but was fun none the less. They needed to go to school to meet up with all the rest of the students that were going. Then they could either take the bus or drive. It didn't make sense to Toothless. Why couldn't they just drive there and not have to come back to school? He didn't understand. But he went with it anyway.

He began to walk forward to the front of school when the front doors of the building flung open and out ran a girl with dirty blonde hair with blue highlights.

"Toothless!" she called, her arms outstretched. She embraced him.

Toothless coughed, out of breath from the tall girl, "Oh! Hey Stormfly."

Stormfly was one of Toothless' best friends. She was about six feet tall, with shinning blue eyes and a bright smile. They had met at the beginning of high school. By the time that the first year was over, the two were closer than ever. Stormfly then, with some effort, got Toothless to meet her other friends.

They all had crazy nicknames for each other, and rarely spoke their true names. One was a very muscular boy with long black hair with deep brown eyes, he was very athletic. His name was Hookfang. Then there was a rather heavy girl, with light brown hair and green eyes. She had freckles covering her baby face. Her name was Meatlug. Then there were the twins. The two boys. They both had bright blonde hair that was always messy, like they never took time to fix it in the morning. Their names were Barf and Belch. Again, Toothless had no clue on how they got these nicknames for one another, but he didn't exactly want to find out either. But one thing that the rest didn't know that Stormfly did was Toothless' feelings towards Hiccup.

Toothless still wasn't sure how she dragged it out of him. He figured that it was her constant badgering that got it out of him. But she said not to worry, because she had a crush on Astrid. That's when Toothless blinked in shock, and then he grimaced at the name.

Astrid was Hiccup's girlfriend. Yes, _girlfriend_. It pained Toothless to even think of the word. It made him angry, but mostly jealous. He had no ill will towards Astrid. She was pretty, athletic, had a great body, and so very friendly. He just couldn't help thinking that Hiccup deserved better. Sure they acted like they were the ideal couple, but it seemed so fake to Toothless, like they were trying too hard. It didn't look natural, forced. He wasn't saying that he would be any better for Hiccup; he was just sure that he defiantly loved him more than Astrid did, even if he didn't know him as well.

"Hey!" Stormfly laughed, releasing Toothless from her grip. "_You excited for today_?"

Toothless chuckled, "Oh yeah, _for sure_," he straightened out his shirt from the attack. Stormfly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _whatever_! We both know you aren't going for the rides," She smirked.

"Yeah, the candy," Toothless smirked back.

"_Eye_ candy!" Stormfly added with a wink. It was Toothless' turn to roll his eyes.

"Are you driving or taking the bus?" Stormfly asked.

"Well considering my mom dropped me off, I'm taking the bus."

"Ah, I see," Stormfly laughed, "Still don't trust you to drive?"

Toothless face palmed, "Yeah! I don't understand! They just don't want me driving I guess!" He hadn't even gotten into an accident before, not that he's had the chance to.

Suddenly Stormfly grabbed Toothless' hand, "Well come on then! The bus is leaving in five minutes!"


	2. A Little Embarrassed

A little girl screamed with laughter. There were people waiting in lines, and the smell of cotton candy was in the air. This was an amusement park, through and through. The buzz of people talking was evenly dispersed throughout the entire park.

Toothless walked next to Stormfly as the rest of the school all seemed to pour through the front gate of the park. Toothless got shoved a bit as a group of jocks rushed by, he shot them an annoyed look.

"_Hey_, watch where you're going, asses!" Barf shouted at them.

Hookfang gave him a sarcastic look, "Ah leave them alone. You really want them to come back here and kick the _shit_ out of you?"

Barf rolled his green eyes, "That only happened _once_! And I swear they cheated!"

Hookfang shook out his long black hair, "You mean because there is six of them and only you and your brother?"

Barf crossed his skinny arms, "That was mostly me fighting them! And no, that wasn't it. I think they twisted my arm so I couldn't fight!"

Belch punched his brother's arm, "Hey! Without me to distract the other three of them, you'd be dead!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Do they ever stop arguing?" He whispered to Stormfly. Stormfly giggled.

"No, I don't think so."

Toothless took a breath of air in. He looked around at the rides. He could see a carousel, bumper cars, a sky ride, and a vortex type ride from where he was standing. The lines were long, but they appeared to be moving quickly, which made Toothless feel at ease with everything. He hated waiting in long lines.

He heard the bus as it began to pull away. The sound of the brakes releasing tipped him off. The bus ride was long and extremely noisy. He looked around for Hiccup, but couldn't find him. He was really hoping he was driving. He really wanted him to come. Not that he'd expect to see him too much. He just liked the idea of being in the same area. It made him happy just to stand by him.

But just to be honest he was feeling a little bummed out, he was really hoping he'd come. But it wasn't looking like he was showing up.

"_Hey,_" Stormfly whispered sharply, nudging Toothless' shoulder. He was zoning out so he didn't answer.

"_Hey, Tooth_!"

He still didn't respond.

"Toothless!" She hissed again, shaking his arm. This time she succeeded to wake him up.

"What?" Toothless asked, startled, throwing his arm backwards. He felt his elbow hit someone and he spun around. There stood Hiccup, with his hand covering the center of his chest.

"Ow," He said, jokingly. All of his friends were walking beside him. Astrid stopped when Hiccup did, but the rest continued to walk.

Toothless felt his face go red, "Hiccup! I'm so sorry!" He apologized. Terrified that he was mad. Hiccup just waved it off.

"I'm just joking with you. Don't worry about it Toothless," He smiled, and then he continued to walk, catching up with his other friends.

Toothless slowly turned around to face Stormfly. Stormfly had a smug smile on her face. Toothless stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"_Stormfly_!" He hissed in embarrassment.

"I _tried_ to warn you!" She smiled, "Plus, I don't think he minded."

Toothless shook his head, still heated in his face.

The sun was unbelievably hot that day, along with everything else. The temperature was to be eighty degrees, but with the sun it came to about eighty-seven degrees and rising. Considering it was nine o'clock in the morning.

Toothless was glad he went with a heather-grey t-shirt and not his usual black color. He probably would have died from heat stroke. In actuality, his whole outfit was different from his usual style. Along with the heather-grey shirt he wore deep blue denim jeans. On his feet he wore old worn out sneakers that didn't really have much color left in them. On his right wrist he wore some type of black bracelet with little medals attached to it. And then finally he had a necklace with a black Cross hanging from it. Something that his mom had given him.

"Gosh it's hot isn't it?" Meatlug breathed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Nice of you to notice!" Belch said sarcastically, tugging on his shirt to give his body some air.

Stormfly looked at the stands where the tickets were being sold, "We should really get in line, before it gets any longer," she suggested. Toothless nodded.

"That's a good idea," Toothless agreed, he honestly just wanted to get moving.

The ticket getting didn't take as long as they thought. Just about five minutes. They could already see kids from their high school running around the park. All acting like idiots of course. Some of the gamer kids sat over in the arcade, spending tokens on cheap games and stuffing their faces with cotton candy.

The park itself smelled of hot dogs and nachos, which made sense, because in the middle of the park there was a huge building that sold almost every type of food imaginable.

After Toothless had his band on his left arm, he went ahead to wait for the rest of his friends to get their tickets. When they all got them, one by one, they all met up with him.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Stormfly asked him, stuffing the receipt for the tickets in her white daisy dukes.

"Anywhere is fine," Toothless said. But Stormfly knew that wasn't exactly true. Toothless had a slight fear of roller coasters. Which she dead set on fixing. But every time she tried, Toothless put up a fight. She was sure that she'd win this time.

"Hey… there's a roller coaster not far from here! Let's go there first!" She suggested. Toothless' eyes widened.

"Uhm, maybe not. I just ate not too long ago. I don't think that's such a good idea!"

"Oh you'll be fine!" Stormfly insisted. The others caught on to what she was trying to do and they joined in.

"C'mon Toothless!" Hookfang teased, "Afraid of a roller coaster?"

Toothless got a little red on his cheeks, "No!"

Barf smirked, "You always make up an excuse!"

"I think he _is_ scared!" Belch added.

"I'm not _scared_ of them! I just don't like them!" Toothless argued. The twins laughed. Hookfang snorted, and Meatlug just stood there, understanding like always. But Stormfly just shook her head.

"You have to ride one sometime!" She told him. Toothless shook his head.

"C'mon Tooth!" She begged, her shoulders drooping. Still he shook his head.

"_Fine_! Whatever! What _do _ you want to go on?"

Toothless shrugged and looked around, "How about that one," he suggested. It was one of the rides that spun you around in little pods. Spinning he could do.

"Awesome!" Barf and Belch said at the same time.

"Sounds good to me!" Hookfang agreed.

Stormfly shrugged, "Alright! Let's go!"


	3. Great Friends

"That was horrible!" The tough Hookfang grimaced. "Honestly though!"

Hookfang hadn't gotten the idea of a ride like that. He felt a little sick honestly. He was trying to hide it though. But he was futile in doing so. They all could see he hated that ride.

"Not so fun when you're forced to go on a ride you don't like, huh Hookfang?" Toothless teased. Hookfang punched his shoulder.

"Shut up," he growled, crossing his arms grumpily. His face was twisted into the sourest expression.

All the different people rushing past them all made a buzzing noise with their voices. Toothless couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but now and then he'd hear a curse, a relationship problem, and of course laughter.

The cement they were walking on resembled street. Not like sidewalk. Like the rocky type cement, the dark grey kind. It was making a crunchy noise under Toothless' faded sneakers. He kicked a rock some distance and began to daydream.

He was day dreaming his usual. Hiccup of course. He was thinking about him, like he always did. But at this time he was thinking about the past times in school with him. They were friends, technically, but not very close. Their relationship was very meek though. There weren't too many words said. But every time Hiccup talked to Toothless, it made Toothless' day. Even if they did speak briefly. They seemed to be getting closer though, but not by much. Just when Toothless thinks they're making progress in friendship, Toothless would mess it up. Toothless worried that there was something wrong with him. Maybe Hiccup just wasn't interested in being close friends with someone like Toothless. Of course the thought saddened him, but that was the only solution he could come up with.

"Toothless!" Stormfly called. Toothless shook his head, trying to clear his head again.

"Yeah?" He answered her, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You're _sleeping _again! Where do you want to go next?" She asked. Her blue eyes filled with humor.

Toothless thought for a moment. He kind of felt like going on something a little simpler, nothing fast, definitely not a roller coaster.

"I don't know. What about the Horror House?" He suggested. The Horror House was by far the most popular ride in the park. People seemed to wait for hours for it at times. You basically sat in a little cart as it takes you around a rather wacky scenery. It didn't exactly scare you as much as it did just make you jump at times. It also smelled really bad. Like rubber, this was known as its signature smell.

"_Yes_!" Stormfly exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

Then she turned to her friends behind her, "Guys! We're going to the Horror House. C'mon!"

With that being said, Stormfly took off running and yelled behind her, "Beat you there!"

Toothless let an evil smile spread across his face, "Oh no you won't!" He called after her.

He also took off running, then the rest did as well.

It only took Toothless a moment to catch up to Stormfly, and then pass her up completely. Even though he wasn't all in shape, he was known to be an extremely fast runner. He zoomed past her and crowds of people until he reached the ride. He stopped abruptly and spun around to wait for his friends.

"Ha!" He laughed through deep breaths. He ran his right hand through his hair out of habit and kept the left one at his side.

A minute passed and they still didn't show. Toothless figured they were just slow, but as three minutes passed, he knew they weren't coming.

"Where are they?" he asked himself under his breath. He began to walk forward through the crowd of people, hoping to catch sight of his friends. But they were nowhere to be seen.

'I could have sworn they were right behind me.' Toothless thought. Then it hit him, 'They ditched him to go on a roller coaster didn't they?'

His shoulder's drooped a bit in disbelief, "Wow, great friends _I_ have," he sighed. He tried to think of a roller coaster they'd be at. Then he remembered. Hookfang was extremely fond of one of them: The Steel Dragon. He'd bet any money that that's where they'd be. So he headed to his right closer to The Steel Dragon that was at the edge of the park. Instead of jogging towards it, he just walked, just to make sure that he didn't pass them.

It wasn't like Stormfly or Meatlug to do something like this. He figured it was most likely the twins' idea. He'd get them back for that later.

Toothless looked around at all the different colors of the amusement park. There were spinning blue pods that a bunch of little girls sat on, screaming their heads off. Then when he looked up he saw the drop. He _loved_ the drop. He loved the rush of adrenaline when you felt yourself falling towards the earth, though none of his friends liked it. They were always too frightened to go on it. Every time he would push them to go, one of them would always bring up the constant fact of all the accidents that have happened on those things. But Toothless didn't care. It all seemed safe to him. And of course, it seemed tons of fun. Stormfly couldn't really understand it. He was horrified of roller coasters, but loved almost everything else that had to do with adrenaline. Toothless wasn't sure either. He just didn't like the way they threw you around. Sometimes he thought that people were going to hit their heads on the bars, which was ridiculous because no one has gotten hurt from roller coasters in this park. But still, he dreaded the thought of ever being on one.

When he had gotten close to the big red and blue roller coaster he saw tons of people swarming around it. Though, to his surprise, the lines weren't long at all. There were only a few people in line, which was rare because this was one of the more popular rides. He could see the huge orange sign that depicted two grey dragons surrounding the words "The Steel Dragon". He felt a little uneasy just watching the little pods go all over, sideways, spin, and at a very fast pace too. He wondered how people didn't get sick on those things. It seemed like it'd be enough to give anyone a stomach ache, but people seemed to love it. He could hear people screaming in joy and laughing as their cart of four people was being thrown around and around. It was designed to spin, because it fit two people in one part, and then in the back of the cart it fit two more.

Then he realized, his friends wouldn't be here because they wouldn't want to leave one out. There were five of them without Toothless, and only four could fit in a cart. He was going to turn around and go back, but he did continue forward because he just wanted to make sure.

He walked towards the entrance to the ride. He could see a huge gold painted statue of a lion near where people walked in to the line area.

There was a Dippin' Dots station also that stood in front of the massive roller coaster, complete with yellow picnic tables that surrounded it. Umbrella's stood in the middle of each one. He could see groups of kids from his school that he recognized. They either stood or sat on the benches with ice cream. He hadn't a clue of how they could eat ice cream this early in the morning. But then again, he wasn't sure of how most of his class mates did half of the things they did.

"C'mon Astrid!" A voice said in a begging way.

"No way Hic! I'm not doing that!" A voice answered back.

Toothless froze for a second; he stood up straight and walked a little more confidently. He knew who those voices belonged to.

He glanced to the left of him to confirm his thoughts. There stood Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup had her by the hand and was gesturing towards the ride.

'He's so damn cute!' Toothless exclaimed in thought, 'How could she not ride with him?'

"_Please_ Astrid?" Hiccup begged.

"No _way_! Go by yourself!" She told him. Hiccup made a disappointed face. Like he was about to give in and just not go at all.

Toothless was about to pass right by them, trying to act cool. He sucked in a breath of air.

But he almost had a heart attack when he heard, "Hey Toothless!"

He looked over, Hiccup was looking at him, smiling one of the most charming smiles Toothless had ever seen. A different expression was on his face, no longer disappointment, but hopeful.

"Wanna ride with me?" He asked. Toothless' eyes widened.

He couldn't believe it! Hiccup was talking to him! He wanted to go on a ride with him! Like friends did! He was in disbelief.

'He wants me to go on a ride with him!' He thought with great excitement. But then he stopped and gulped. 'On a roller coaster…'

* * *

**Boring? Maybe? Sorry if it is! Review please!**


	4. Are You Afraid of Roller Coasters?

"C'mon please?"

Toothless' breathing became a bit heavier. There was a decision to make. Say no, possibly hurt his feelings, and pass up a chance to spend time with him. Or say yes, make him happy, spend time with him, and get scared out of his wits.

Toothless didn't respond. He just stood there frozen. His hands clenched in balls, he could feel his fingernails press into his palms.

Hiccup waited for a response, but after a moment of Toothless not responding he gave up, "Okay. I guess I can go alone." He said, scratching his head. Toothless thought he sensed a bit of embarrassment coming from Hiccup. But that couldn't be. He had no reason to feel embarrassed. Did he?

"_No_!" Toothless said quickly, scrambling to regain his dignity, "I mean. I'll go with you. No problem."

Hiccup's eyes lit back up immediately and a smile spread across his face. He turned to Astrid and waved briefly.

"I'll catch up with you later Astrid!" Hiccup told her.

Astrid nodded, "Okay! Take care of him Toothless! Give him back in one piece!" She joked as she walked away to catch up with her other friends that she had come with. Hiccup had a rather large group of friends too.

'One piece yes. Give him back? Not so sure,' Toothless thought to himself. He gulped again as Hiccup approached him. Hiccup had his hands stuffed in his blue denim jeans. The green shirt he wore seemed a bit too big for him, like it was near warn out. Definitely second-hand attire.

Then Toothless noticed something. This was one of the few times they have ever been alone with one another. Without other friends that is. Which made Toothless extremely nervous, but nothing could compare with the nervousness of the fact that he was about to ride a roller coaster.

"Hey, thanks. I hate to ride alone on these things," Hiccup told him.

'What do I say? What do I say?' Toothless thought anxiously. He took a deep breath and thought to himself, 'Play it cool.'

"Oh," he said, a little shaky at first, "No problem! Yeah, I don't blame you. These things are only good if you have someone to go with."

Hiccup smiled, "Yeah. Plus it's weird going when you don't go with a friend."

'Joke with him,' Toothless urged himself, "I guess you can't go with me then!" he said with a laugh.

Hiccup chuckled and smirked, "What are you talking about? You're my friend Toothless!"

Toothless felt heat rush to his face from his words, "I know! I'm just screwin' with you."

Hiccup laughed, "Oh, fine! You're gonna screw with me now!" he said, smiling a mischievous grin. Toothless couldn't believe it! It was so easy talking to him. Why was he so scared before? He couldn't remember.

"Well, c'mon! Let's get in line!" Hiccup tells him, waving Toothless forward to follow him as he ran into the line. Toothless took a breath and looked up at the fast ride.

"It's perfectly safe. It's perfectly safe," he told himself over and over, then followed Hiccup into the waiting line. His stomach was full of tight knots.

The line didn't take as long as Toothless would have preferred. This was for two reasons. For one, he loved the time he'd spend with Hiccup. And the second reason was he was very sure he was walking to his death. He had no clue how he was going to hold together and not completely freak out. So he just focused on his breathing and occasionally Hiccup's shiny green eyes.

But to his heart's dismay, the line kept moving and moving until finally they reached the front.

"It'll just be a second," The teenager told Hiccup as they were next in line. Toothless' breath was hitching at this point. What if something went wrong? What if the ride were to break down? What if _Hiccup_ got hurt?

"Hey," he heard Hiccup say. Toothless shook himself out of his panic daze. Hiccup's eyes were full of concern, "Are you okay Toothless?"

Toothless nodded shakily, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiccup was about to say something, but the boy running the ride tapped his shoulder, "Go ahead," he said.

Hiccup turned around, uncertainty in his eyes and headed through the red gate into the loading area. Toothless followed him. Hiccup climbed in to the cart and sat down on the right seat. Toothless, nearly shaking now, sat in the left seat. They buckled the belts and pulled down on the protectors.

Toothless' breath was becoming ragged and Hiccup was noticing. He looked over at Toothless, who wouldn't return his glance.

"Toothless, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He began, but the cart took a jolt forward and started forward and he yelped rather loudly.

"Toothless, are you afraid of roller coasters?" Hiccup asked. Toothless blushed. He looked over at Hiccup and scanned his expression. He couldn't find any humor in his eyes.

"Ah," he paused, "Terrified."

Hiccup suddenly became concerned, "You should have told me! Are you going to be okay?"

Toothless nodded, "I know, but I didn't want you to go alone."

"We could have gone on something else together!" Hiccup told him, but then he shut his mouth, like he said something poisonous. He gulped.

'Something else together?' Toothless thought, staring at Hiccup, 'So, he wants to spend time with me.' The thought filled Toothless with warmth. So much that it distracted him from fear as the cart went up the slope to reach the top of the roller coaster.

Hiccup seemed to have gotten rid of what ever had embarrassed him because a cocky smile spread across his face. He showed his left hand to Toothless, "Hold my hand if you get too scared." Hiccup laughed.

Toothless was so tempted to take up that offer, for many reasons. But he decided against it. He decided he'd respond just as cocky as Hiccup.

"Sorry Hiccup, I don't hold guys hands," he flat-out lied, "So I can hold yours I guess."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and blushed a bit around his eyes, "_Ouch_, you're mean!" Hiccup said, pretending that he was hurt.

That's when Toothless began to worry. He hoped he didn't offend him. He was about to apologize, but the cart spun around and began to go down the slope backwards!

Toothless became fear shocked and shot his hand out and grabbed Hiccup's and squeezed hard as the roller coaster began to spin them all around…

"Wow…" Toothless breathed as the ride slowed, "That. Was. Amazing!" He laughed.

"Damn Hiccup! We have to do that again!" He told Hiccup, who was laughing with him. He looked down at their hands. They were still entwined.

"Oops, sorry," he said, releasing Hiccup's hand, "But honestly! What a _rush_!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" Hiccup said with humor in his voice. He looked at his cherry red hand.

"Toothless! What do you do for a living? Crack walnuts? I think I lost all circulation in my hand," He laughed. Toothless blushed.

When the cart pulled into the station they unbuckled the belts and unfastened every safety item. Toothless rushed out, totally pumped with adrenaline. Hiccup followed after him.

They made their way through the windy bars that led to the exit. Toothless exited first and held the little door for Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"Yep," Toothless responded. They both stopped and looked at each other, standing in front of the exit.

"Hey, thanks for letting me ride with you," Toothless told him, trying his best to be as polite as humanly possible. Hiccup smiled.

"Of course! That was awesome! Thanks for coming with me."

There was a moment of silence as the two tried to find something to say. They just looked at each other.

"Well, uh, I'm sure Astrid's looking for you," Toothless said, reluctant to say goodbye. But he didn't want to get boring.

Hiccup shrugged, "Probably not. What do you want to go on next?"

Toothless' green eyes lit up with surprise, "Next?" He paused, "Let's do another roller coaster!"

"Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed, face palming, "I've created a monster."

Toothless laughed, "C'mon Hiccup!" He said, practically glowing with joy that he was going to spend a day with his crush.

* * *

**Review pretty please? Hope it's not boring, not too fast either. Romantic stuff is coming up. Thanks for reading! Luv ya all!**


	5. Kinda Cute When You Blush

"You want some?" Hiccup asked, offering the bag of cotton candy to Toothless.

"Sure!" Toothless smiled in response, tugging a piece of the sugary mass off and putting it in his mouth. It melted instantly and the flavor flooded his mouth with sticky sweetness.

Speaking of sweetness, Toothless couldn't believe what an absolute sweetheart Hiccup was! He was such an amazing person to be around. They had been on a few rides by now and everyone was better than the next. Hiccup was especially fun to ride with because he made so much noise! It cracked Toothless up how much he laughed! Hiccup would hoot and holler the way down rollercoaster hills and cheer at every little twist and turn. Toothless was pretty sure the other passengers were enjoying it too. It's not every day you get someone who's isn't too caring of how he or she looks. And it seemed that was the case with Hiccup. Toothless also noticed that Hiccup was a very animated character. He was always doing movements with his arms and hands. It was a show to watch.

"What do you want to go on next Toothless?"

Toothless did a quick glance around the crowded park. 'Where to go?' he wondered. There were so many choices and he didn't want Hiccup to get bored with him.

"Maybe the, er," Toothless tried to say, but he really didn't know what to go on next. He really actually couldn't tell you what ride he went on. He really wasn't paying attention.

"How about the, uh, old walk-through over there?" Hiccup suggested, pointing in the direction. Toothless followed his pointer finger and saw that it directed to the old "Haunted Corridors" walk-through. The Haunted Corridors was basically a walk-through maze. A lot of teenagers usually would hang out in there and scare the living daylights out of people. Toothless used to love it. He remembered everything about it.

"Hmm," hummed Toothless. He thought about it. He'd love to get a chance to maybe jump out at someone. Or even better! Maybe he could scare Hiccup! Sure it was kind of mean, but isn't that what friends did? Mess with each other? Toothless smiled at the evilness of his plan and then he nodded, "Sounds good to me!"

Hiccup noticed the change of attitude and the smirk that Toothless was sporting and gave his black-haired friend a crooked smile. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "What are planning?"

Toothless blinked the look off of his face and replaced it with a poker face. He shrugged, "Haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Toothless then turned around to run towards Haunted Corridors. He took off laughing with Hiccup following close behind him. They both skidded to a stop in front of the gate entrance and took a breath.

Hiccup chuckled, "_Damn_ you're fast!"

Toothless blushed a bit from the gracious complement, "Yeah, I'm alright I guess, thanks. Not too bad yourself!"

"Do you do any sports? Cross country or something?" Hiccup asked him. Toothless shook his head.

"No, just, naturally fast I guess."

"Well I'd hate to go against you in a race," Hiccup smiled.

Now it was Toothless' turn to laugh, "Ah, you were probably just holding back on me!"

"No honest!" Hiccup responded, "You beat me! I didn't let you win."

"Well if you say so," Toothless grinned. He couldn't remember anyone ever complimenting him on his running before. Why did Hiccup notice?

Hiccup extended an arm towards the entrance, a cocky smile spreading across his face, " Go ahead."

Toothless gave him a sly look. Now _he_ was wondering what _Hiccup_ was planning.

Toothless made his way through the winding gate way to enter the walk-through followed by Hiccup. They stopped behind a group of teenagers who were waiting in line as well.

There were about seven of them, four boys and three girls. The farthest from Toothless was a boy of about nineteen who had black hair stained with red. He had piercings in his ears and appeared to have deep brown eyes. Then next to him was another boy who seemed to be the same age. He had wavy carrot blonde hair that fell beyond his shoulders and pale green eyes. Then next to him were two twin girls around the age of 18, both with curly brown hair and a pale complexion. The only differences were the eyes. One had bright green and the other had blue. Then standing next to them was a boy about the same age as Toothless, he had jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Then finally next to him and directly in front of Toothless was a girl. The girl tiny compared to Toothless, about a quarter of height difference between them. She had golden brown hair that fell to her chest, and nearly matching brown eyes. She had little diamond earrings pierced in her ear, and she was looking at Toothless.

Toothless just stood there staring at the wall in front of them, trying not to pay any attention the eyes that were watching him. But it was rather difficult especially because the girl had every intention of being caught staring.

"Hello," an innocent voice spoke up. Toothless looked to the right and met the girls gaze. She flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Hi!" Toothless responded with a polite smile.

"I'm Melissa," she said, introducing herself. She lifted her right hand and ran her blue painted fingernails through her hair, brushing a couple of strands behind her ear, "And what would your name be?"

"Oh, uh, Toothless," He smiled. The girl tilted her head.

"Toothless?" She giggled with a charming smile, "Funny name for a cutie like you…"

"Well I like his name," a different voice spoke up from the left of where Toothless stood. Toothless and Melissa both looked over to see Hiccup, who obviously was embarrassed for saying anything. Just as soon as the two glanced over at him a deep blush was forming below Hiccup's grass green eyes. His arms were folded across his chest.

"Oh my goodness!" Melissa said as an apologetic expression painted on her face. Toothless returned his attention to her, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you had a boyfriend, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Toothless and Hiccup both said at the same time. Toothless felt like all the blood in his body had rushed to his face all at once. He glanced over at Hiccup and saw that his face was incredibly red. He was almost afraid Hiccup was going to pass out.

Melissa blinked, "Really? Well gee, I could have sworn. You'd two make a pretty hot couple though."

'As if I couldn't blush any harder,' Toothless thought, 'Oh man, Hiccup's gonna get embarrassed and go back with his friends.'

Melissa giggled and glanced back at her friends, "Whoops, gotta go. Nice talking to you Toothless!" She said, and then she followed after her friends into the Haunted Corridors.

Toothless warily turned back to Hiccup. He smiled hopefully at Hiccup, "Ah, sorry about that."

Hiccup only laughed and shook his head, "That's alright, I don't really care."

Toothless felt a rush of relief, he just smiled at Hiccup, "Yeah, you're right."

"Plus," Hiccup said softly, "You're kinda cute when you blush."

Toothless felt the heat return to his face, "Oh _shut up_ Hiccup!"

Hiccup laughed, "_What_? You are!"

Toothless shook his head, "Yeah, no. Don't lie."

Hiccup uncrossed his arms, "I'm not lying!"

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey," a male voice spoke up. It was the teenager running the ride, "You guys are up."

* * *

**Don't shoot me! I love you, don't shoot me! This chapter is SO beyond schedule. I am so sorry! I probably lost all of my readers and i know this is only one short chapter, but i plan to update again within a day or less so we shall see! I love you all! **


	6. In the Dark

The eerie music was loud in Toothless' ear and it echoed throughout the entire ride. It was known for its sound though. But it was basically just one big cove that resembled something that would be in a pirate movie of some sort. You just walked around and hoped that you won't be scared stiff by some idiot teenagers.

Which brought Toothless to his plan.

For some reason he was getting a thrill out of the idea to scare Hiccup. Make him feel like he'd have the power to make Hiccup react. This was going to be fun.

"Do you know where you're going?" Hiccup asked, following Toothless into the first room. Toothless chuckled.

"Course I do. This was one of my favorite things to do when I was a kid. I know this place inside out."

The two made their way across the room. Toothless knew every pressurized floor board and moving tile. But it was obvious that Hiccup did not, because he accidentally stepped on one of the boards and it let out a loud jet of air making Hiccup jump.

Toothless glanced behind him, "Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, a little flushed, "Just wasn't expecting that, that's all."

"How did you not see that coming?"

"Well I've only been in here once before," Hiccup confessed quietly.

'So he doesn't know the way…' Toothless thought slyly.

Toothless let out a very evil but quiet chuckle as he made his way into the next part of the walk through. The next section was just a hallway, with green glow in the dark paint creating a false doorway ahead of them. Toothless had already started down the long slanted hallway before Hiccup was even in the room. He decided it'd probably be best to get ahead of him. So Toothless took off running down the rest of the hallway and into the next room. He heard Hiccup's voice behind him.

"Hey! Slow down! I don't know my way through," Hiccup called after Toothless. But Toothless didn't respond. He made his way through a narrow passage way and into a maze like room with a disco ball hanging from the ceiling. As it spun it cast little skulls on the walls surrounding Toothless.

Toothless didn't want to waste time. Soon he reached the spot that he was looking for. It was a pitch black area with a maze of prison bars. If that wasn't perfect nothing was.

Toothless cautiously stepped into the maze, careful not to make too much noise in case that Hiccup was right behind him. So he crept into the shadows to wait for the right moment to attack his prey. He pressed himself against the wall, and waited.

In about thirty seconds he heard a voice again, it was Hiccup's. He could tell that Hiccup was slightly worried but was trying to cover it up. Toothless couldn't help but feeling guilty over what he was about to do. But he couldn't help it! He enjoyed scaring people. It got his adrenaline pumping. It gave him a sense of power. And the fact he was going to scare his crush gave him even more energy.

"Toothless?" Hiccup called, turning the corner to head in to the dark room, "Where are you?"

Toothless could see that Hiccup stopped at the entrance to the room. He seemed a bit wary about entering the dark room. "Toothless?" He said in a whisper. Then with a long breath he made his way into the room.

An absolutely evil smile spread across Toothless' lips. He was so determined now, ready to scare Hiccup out of his wits. It was all too perfect.

"Toothless?" Hiccup whispered again. Toothless couldn't see Hiccup anymore, but he knew where he was. He could hear him breathing. And by the sound of it, he was going to be right next to him in a second.

"Toothless? Are you in here?" Hiccup called out. Now he was standing directly next to Toothless.

'Perfect,' Toothless thought. He drew in a silent breath and thrust his hands forward to grab Hiccup's shoulders.

"Hey Hic-Ow!" Toothless cried out, clutching at his chest as all of his oxygen supply left his lungs. He could feel his eyes tear up and his chest bruise.

"_Toothless_? Toothless! Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" Hiccup fussed, fumbling with words, "I didn't mean to! You scared me! Don't be mad!"

"It's okay," Toothless said in a winded voice.

"I'm so sorry Toothless!" Hiccup said, panic infecting his voice.

"Believe me, I've had much worse," Toothless assured him. Remembering how he got punched once back in the fifth grade by some snobby jock.

"I swear I didn't mean to! You just scared me and I, I didn't mean to," Hiccup continued to babble.

Toothless grew annoyed at Hiccup's insecurity so he reached out grabbed a hold of both of his hands firmly.

"Hiccup," He said assertively. Hiccup fell silent immediately, "I'm okay! I know it was an accident. You're fine."

After a moment of silence Hiccup spoke, "Are you sure?"

Toothless chuckled and gave Hiccup a non-visible eye roll, "Yes silly, and I'm sorry for scaring you."

Hiccup chuckled as well, "That's okay. You did a great job doing it!"

"Thanks," Toothless smiled.

There was another moment of silence. Neither boy was moving. They were just standing.

"Well, we better get moving," Hiccup said, "And please, don't run off on me again."

Toothless shook his head, "Not planning on it."

Toothless was about to move, but that's when he noticed that he still was holding Hiccup's hands. Toothless released his grip on Hiccup and shoved his hands in his pockets, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Toothless said softly. Hiccup laughed under his breath.

"That's okay. Nothing wrong with hand holding," Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled at Hiccup in the dark, "Well, let's go!" Toothless said, as he turned away from Hiccup to head down the hallway. He took his hands out of his pockets, reached over with his right hand, and grabbed on to Hiccup's left hand.

"Just so you don't lose me again," Toothless said coyly.

* * *

**Another chapters on the way. Thank you for reading! Review please? Luv yous! ~ A**


	7. Oh, Shit!

"Oh damn," Hiccup semi growled, staring at his phone.

Toothless noticed that Hiccup had stopped walking; he immediately stopped as well and backed up a bit so he could stand next to Hiccup.

"What?" Toothless asked, concern genuine in his tone. He stared over Hiccup's shoulder, trying to see what he was troubled by on his phone.

Hiccup shook his head and clicked his phone off. With the phone in hand, he put his hands in his pockets. He sighed a heavy sigh and looked around for a second, like he was thinking of something.

"Oh it's Astrid, she wants to know where I am," He answered with an exaggerated easy-going tone, like he was attempting to cover up a lie.

"Oh," Toothless breathed, feeling his heart sink just a bit. He knew what that meant. Yet he hoped with all of his might that it would not be the case. "Are you gonna have to leave?"

Hiccup sighed, shifting his weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. His green eyes seemed a bit distant as he stood there in the silence. He bit his lip in thought, then after for what seemed as though ages had passed he spoke, "Yeah I am. I have to take Astrid home."

Toothless frowned, he knew that should not have shocked him. He tugged gently at the bottom of his t-shirt and thought for a moment, "Well, uh, we can always catch a movie sometime!"

A smile spread across Hiccup's face, the kind of smile you hope to see when you ask to make plans with someone, "Yeah! I'd—yeah—I'd love to!" Hiccup laughed lightly under his breath, he almost appeared bouncy.

Toothless felt a strong feeling of joy well up inside of him at the sight of Hiccup's reaction to his offer. But his nerves got the best of him after, because knew what he had to do next. It would have to take a lot of guts, and seemed risky, but it needed to be done. He drew in a breath and spoke the dreadful words slowly, "Uh, could I have your number?" And waited tensely for an answer.

Hiccup gave him a slightly sarcastic look, "You don't have to be so nervous, I was going to ask you for yours anyway."

Toothless blinked in surprise. He waited for a moment just to make sure that he wasn't imagining what he had just heard. Then, once he was sure, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. After unlocking it and bringing the contact page up he held it out for Hiccup to take, gently resting the smartphone on his palm.

Hiccup reached out and snatched it from his hand. With quick little movements of his thumbs he punched in his number and name. He looked over the rest of the unfilled data tabs to see if there was something else he could fill out. When he decided that there was nothing more to add he clicked save and handed the phone back to Toothless, who slid the phone back into his pocket with ease. He flashed Hiccup a tiny smile of thanks.

There was a moment of silence between them. Toothless sighed lightly as he felt a warm breeze brush across his neck and ruffle his hair. He just stared at Hiccup for a moment, gazing deep into his eyes. And to his pleasant surprise, Hiccup didn't look away. In fact, Hiccup seemed to stare back just as deeply.

Though after a minute had passed Hiccup began to look sheepish. Toothless really could not understand why he was acting so strange. It was like the awkward goodbye scenes that he had seen in so many movies.

Toothless couldn't help feel like Hiccup was trying to decide something. The auburn before him bit his lip, the way Toothless would sometimes when he was resisting an urge to do or say something. Hiccup's over all actions were highly confusing Toothless.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and then he smiled, "So I guess I'll see you around?"

Toothless smiled brightly, "Yeah absolutely. Soon."

"Soon," Hiccup agreed, smiling as he turned to walk away.

Toothless watched him as he slithered through the crowds of people until he could not see him anymore. He let out a heavy sigh and chuckled, folding his arms in front of his chest, watching as his crush faded away into the mass of teenagers and children alike, "Oh, why did I fall for him like this?"

* * *

"So what happened next?" A curious Stormfly said, cocking her head to the side.

"That was it. He left to take Astrid home," Toothless told the now obviously disappointed Stormfly, who appeared like she was waiting for a fairy tale ending.

"That's all?" Stormfly demanded, throwing her hands loosely in the air, "No hugs? No kissing?"

Toothless blushed a little and crossed his arms, "Of course not," Toothless spoke sarcastically, "He's straight. He's got a girlfriend. He doesn't like guys."

Stormfly sighed and placed a friendly hand on Toothless' shoulder, trying to be as sympathetic as she possibly could manage, "I know Toothless, its rough."

Toothless disregarded the kind words, now lost in his train of thought, "I know I could be so much better for him if he just gave me a chance. I swear on my life if I'd ever get the chance to show him I'd be right for him I'd prove it. I'd show him I could be just as good as Astrid, I would- I could-I…" He trailed off, catching himself before he could make an accidental scene.

Stormfly bit her lip; she didn't know how to respond. She wanted to help but she could not think of anything that she could say to make him feel any better.

Toothless shrugged, "It really is no big deal. I mean I did get to spend a good couple of hours with him."

Stormfly bit her lip in thought; she seemed to be unsatisfied with something. Toothless was sure that she would have been proud of what he'd accomplished already.

"Yeah I guess," She sighed. With two fingers she combed a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. Her eyes were directed down as though she was lost. She stood halfheartedly; a subtle slouch influenced her stance.

"I just had such a good feeling about you two today. I would have almost bet on it. I could have sworn..." Stormfly was known by her friends as being uniquely skilled with hunches. She seemed to make it a form of art! Once she told her friends that she was positive that the school would close sometime briefly. And sure enough a week later the school had a water break in the plumbing and it closed for two days. Another time she had a hunch that the town would receive a huge amount of snow early in the fall and sure enough the town received four blizzards in just 6 weeks. And she knew Toothless' sexuality before he did. So for her hunches to fall flat was a rare occasion.

Toothless figured it was just his luck. The one time Stormfly got a hunch involving his crush and himself, it flopped.

"Ah, don't worry about it Stormfly. You can't be right every time."

Stormfly huffed out the air from her lungs. She placed a hand gingerly on Toothless' shoulder and gazed into his green eyes, "I'm really sorry Toothless."

"Ah don't think twice about it. I told you, I'm just happy I got to spend a couple of hours with him."

She smiled halfheartedly; Toothless knew it was a forced one. She knew she was truly upset, but for him or for her faulty assumption he didn't know.

"Well, at least your attitude is good."

Toothless waited for his friend to say more, but she said nothing. They just stood in there, frozen in their stance while people walked carelessly past them. They all appeared to blur past to Toothless, each one like a smeared paint blob of color. He drew a breath, feeling the warm early summer air fill up his lungs and with it the anxious thoughts that once raced rapidly behind his eyes eased to a steady stir. A laugh from behind him shook him out of his thoughts; he blinked and glanced back over his shoulder. The laugh came from a little boy and his best friend behind him. He wondered briefly what they would become when they were older. He did this often with certain strangers, he'd ponder over his assumptions of them as they would pass by him. Would one of them grow up to be a sports player? A dancer? An artist? Would they be married, would they be alone? He really didn't have a valid explanation about why he did what he did. He just felt entertained by the possibilities.

"I suppose so, hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right? And let's be honest, it's not a big deal. He just had to take Astrid home that's all. It's not like he dit-," and without any warning Toothless fell silent.

Stormfly blinked, waiting for Toothless to finish his sentence. At first she thought he was thinking of how to word his thoughts. She waited a few moments more to see if he would continue his statement, but he didn't. Instead Stormfly just watched as Toothless' once innocent features melted away into something dead like. She almost felt his hurt as she saw the heartbreak in his eyes. She could even make out hints of tears beginning to form around his green irises.

Toothless lowered his eyes instantly. He tried to speak to her, but he couldn't seem to form words. Stormfly squinted her eyes at her friend, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I-I have to go. I'll text you," He said hurriedly without looking up at her once, then without another word he turned to leave.

"Toothless. Toothless, wait," She said in a forlorn tone of voice. She reached for him but it was too late; he'd already gone.

"What?" She whispered harshly as she watched her black-haired friend push through the crowd. Stormfly turned her body to look behind her for anything that would have caused unease, yet she couldn't find anything that was out of the ordinary.

Turning completely around to face the opposite direction, Stormfly scanned each face she could. She could make out vaguely familiar faces of classmates that she'd seen in school often, but surely that couldn't have troubled Toothless. She saw a few kids playing tag, a lost looking guy wandering, a group of teenage girls walking side by side, and even a girl and a boy dancing to a song playing over the loudspeakers of the park. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

She was close to turning back around and go after Toothless, but she paused. She glanced again at the guy who appeared to wander. He had one hand in his jeans' pocket and the other in his messy hair.

At first she was frozen, completely struck by sympathy for her friend and disgust for the boy across from her. But the sympathy mutated into something stronger, she felt anger wash over her senses; a new sensation poking at her stomach. Then with a self-nod of annoyance, she stalked forwards.

By the time she was halfway to the boy, he'd already started walking in her direction. A rather disappointed gleam was detectable in his eyes and his mouth twisted into a sad frown. But Stormfly continued to pick up the pace of her steps, determined to rip the boy a new set of-.

"Stormfly!" The boy called out to her. His green eyes lit up with a new hope and his once frown was now a wide stretched grin.

The blonde immediately clenched her fist at her side as he drew nearer. She inhaled deeply and planted her feet; letting him meet her the rest of the way.

"Stormfly! I'm glad I found you, do you know where – Ow!" The auburn boy cried out as Stormfly gave him a firm punch in the stomach.

"Hiccup Haddock!" She growled angrily, winding up for another punch, "How _dare_ you mess with his feelings! What do you think? You can just lead him on and then _ditch_ him?"

Hiccup clutched his stomach as he tried to recover from the surprise attack he was receiving from the angry blonde. He could almost feel his eyes begin to water, "_Hey_! Ow! What was that for? Who'd I ditch? _Ow_! Stormfly!"

"Oh who did you ditch? Don't play innocent, Haddock!" Astrid said with spite in her tone. She was gonna get him good for messing with Toothless like that. He was going to learn something.

"Stormfly what did I do?" Hiccup coughed, beginning to wheeze from the dead on punches to his stomach. He knew he would be dreadfully bruised next morning.

People around them began to stop there talking and messing around, drawn to the scene that was now unfolding in front of them. No one really knew what was going on, but no one was more clueless than poor Hiccup.

"_Fine_!" Stormfly spat. She retracted her fists but kept them at the ready, "You tell _me_ what you did!" She challenged. She ached, just _ached_ for him to say the wrong thing, anything that gave her an excuse for an uppercut to the jaw. She really didn't enjoy picking fights, but Toothless was like a little brother to her, she was not going to stand around while someone hurt him, no matter what the case.

"_I-I don't know! I was just gonna ask you where Toothless was_! _I left for a bit to drop Astrid off at her house but I came back because I figured he'd still be here_! _I-I wanted to ride more rides_! Did I _do_ something wrong?" He said, holding his hands up in front of him as if to stop more blows to his stomach.

Stormfly dropped her fists and tilted her head to the side, "But-? Then? What?" Stormfly stuttered, honestly a little confused. Then after a second she understood. A thick blush spread across her face when she realized that she just beat up a boy for no clear reason.

"Oh-Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I thought you did something that you didn't, I guess. Sorry."

Hiccup cut her off, "Ah don't worry about it." When he saw that Stormfly was not going to sludge him again, he eased up a bit. "A-anyway, do you know where Tooth is?"

Stormfly blinked; unaware of the new nickname, "_Tooth_?"

Hiccup blushed, "Er, yeah, Toothless. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh…" She bit her lip, "_Shit._"

* * *

:D


	8. Bruise -Interlude

Toothless slammed the car door shut when he was settled in the cockpit of his car; the rich smell of a cherry car freshener greeted him. He sunk solemnly into the driver seat chair and stared blankly at the dashboard of the vehicle. He took heavy and low breaths. As if he was tired of working, but in reality he was trying his best not to cry.

He knew he shouldn't, he knew that it wasn't worth crying over; he usually was prone to overreactions. If Hiccup was really the type of person that would ditch someone, then that was someone that Toothless didn't want to be involved with at all. He wasn't worth it at all then.

Though as hard as he tried, he still couldn't fight the absolute most horrible feeling in his stomach. The feeling was sour and ugly, a feeling that nearly made him sick. He knew who caused it; he knew who made his heart ache. But one thing he didn't know was why it hurt as bad as it did.

He gasped quietly when he knew why.

"He seemed so happy," Toothless breathed slowly, feeling the tears sting intensely at his eyes. "I thought maybe... Maybe I had a chance."

He blinked and a slow falling tear ran down his cheek, leaving a warm wet trail behind. Toothless rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to sober up from the depressing thoughts that cluttered up his mind. He wanted to go home; he craved the protection of his room and the comforting fabric of his bed sheets. Yet, something made him want to stay. Something urged him to march back into the amusement park, stomp up to Hiccup, and just plain out ask him 'What gives?.' Though as confident as he usually was, he couldn't even nurture the thought. He only felt his despair deepen with every flash of Hiccup's beautiful green eyes in his mind.

The despairing boy clutched his stomach firmly by crossing his arms in front of his abdomen. The old familiar vile sense of dread creeped its way from his deepest thoughts into his emotions. It was a known and familiar feeling, but not a welcomed one at that. It was similar to the sensation of a situation being out of reach and impossible. Like the old fantasies of your childhood washed away again by more cold reality of the real world.

Toothless laughed sadistically at his own overly dramatic thoughts, "Crushes are a bitch."

He shut his eyes briefly to recollect himself, and then started the car. He put it in drive, opening his eyes just in time to see Hiccup dart in front of the car, stopping it from moving further. Toothless slammed on the breaks.

Toothless' eyes widened in shock, "What the fuck?" He shook his head, cut the engine, and got out of the vehicle.

Hiccup was out of breath, leaning on the car with his hands, "Toothless, where are you going?"

Toothless shrugged his shoulders at him, holding his keys in his hand, "Home."

"Why?"

"Because I had no one else to ride with."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Why do you think I came back?"

The black haired boy blinked, "_Back_?" A rush of sheepishness rushed over his body. Figures he would over react; per usual.

"I thought you may have ditched me."

Hiccup sighed, giving Toothless a look of disbelief, "Why would I ditch you?"

Toothless shrugged his shoulders again, keeping eye contact with the boy in front of him. "I don't know. I tend to over react sometimes, go on the defense easy, you know?"

Hiccup nodded, standing up straight. The look he gave was one of understanding, "It's alright, I used to be defensive myself. I wasn't always the person I am now."

Toothless seemed to recall the time when they both were young and Hiccup used to be nothing but a twig that no one seemed to communicate with. Toothless had always been tempted to speak with Hiccup even when they were in grade school, but he himself was a bit of an outsider; albeit, he did have Stormfly.

"Yeah, I kinda remember."

There were a few moments of silence until Hiccup decided to speak up.

"So, are you still planning on leaving? Because honestly, I like spending time with you."

Hiccup looked a bit coy, toothless could not figure out why; but he nodded anyways.

"Yeah, you're fun to be with too," Toothless responded, feeling flushed.

Hiccup's eyes lit up with pride, his entire mannerism changing, "Thanks, Tooth. This is actually the most fun I've had here since, well, ever!"

Toothless smiled, "So what are we gonna ride next?"


End file.
